


She Said She Could Be Mean

by Devils_Siren16



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Small menions of tikki and Plagg, small mentions of Chloe and Kagami, small mentions of Damian, small mentions of the class
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:29:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22028599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devils_Siren16/pseuds/Devils_Siren16
Summary: Song FicI Told You I Was Mean - Elle King
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne
Comments: 2
Kudos: 192





	She Said She Could Be Mean

_I lied to you_

She thought of all the times she had to lie her way out of a situation when she had to transform or come back from being Ladybug.

_I never cried for you_

She hadn't cried because of Alya or Lila in a while, that was good right....?

_I swear that i tried to_

She found she had no more tears left.

_But_ _i had better things to do_

So she would busy herself with other things.

_Now you're on the road, with your painful load_

She had seen Adrian a few times outside of school...alone, angry and just really ticked....She thought he deserved it....

_And the words i spoke, left your big heart broken_

She knew Adrian used to have a child's view of the world but after both Ladybug and Marinette had rejected him he definitely...changed.

_You know you still bother_

Chat still tried to 'win ladybug over' and Adrian still tried to say he was her 'best friend and soulmate' after Alya had told him about her old crush on him.

_Because love is for the poor_

He was (still is - Plagg) very controlling he liked to think he owned her.....he didn't believe in real love...

_So i left you knocking, outside my front door_

She always ignored him knocking on her door and her trapdoor.

_You knew what this was_

He knew they used to be friends he just wouldn't except the fact she wanted nothing to do with him.

_I don't want you, anymore_

Every photo of him was forcefully ripped down from her walls and pin boards (Plagg enjoyed ripping them up) every picture on her phone and computer of him, Alya and her ex-classmates was deleted and replaced with much better photos.

_I warned you before_

She had warned him once

_Warned you before_

_"_ Well i could've sworn, i told you i was mean" sang Marinette a she ripped the last photo of Herself, Adrian, Alya and Nino up and threw the pieces in the trash bag next to her.

_ 4 weeks later _

_You were a sweet old thing_

She remembered when she met Alya  
She was really nice to Marinette she helped Mari with her confidence and was always there for her but then Lila came into the picture.

_And i was lonely so i let you hold me_

She always had Alya hugging her everyday consisted of about twenty something hugs a day.

 _For_ A _limited time only_

She didn't let Alya touch her when Lila became 'friends' with her.

_ 7 weeks ago _

Robin and Chat were arguing Ladybug standing behind Robin rubbing her wrist,   
Chat asked her what he himself meant to her.

She had looked at him, before walking up to him she held his hand with his miraculous on, looking into his eyes...

"You see~ you're nothing to me~"

And with that she ripped his miraculous off of his finger placing it on her own ring finger before spreading her wings and flying away while Robin grappled next to her

Leaving Adrian standing their in shock.

_ Present _

_Cause I'll always be a bad bad seed_

Everyone called her cruel and mean for bullying Lila........ Stupid sheep when she said that for the first time Tikki and Plagg couldn't help but laugh.

_And you know you still bother_

Lila had made good on her threat all those months ago.

_Because, love is for the poor_

For a small time Marinette Forgot what Love was.

_So i left you knocking, outside my front door_

The class had been banned from the bakery all of them except Chloé who had previously moved schools.

_You knew what this was_

Chloé had had her back since Lila returned, she kept Marinette sane before Kagami joined them.

_I don't want you, anymore_

She didn't want to be friends with the class anymore...

_I warned you before_

She had warned all of them at one point.

_Warned you before_

They knew.

_Well i could've sworn_

They had confronted her about the long receipts they had on their desks that morning......Damian had just smirked she looked blankly at them all and Chloé and Kagami had giggled at her answer.

And Mari mockingly said

"i told you i was mean"

The ones who had known her longest winced at the words.

The four teens left the room.

_Im just a mean old thing_

Lila got exposed that same afternoon after an interview.

With The Secrets,

Who just happened to be,

Marinette  
Chloé  
And Kagami

Or as the Public knew them,

Spinel   
Citrine   
And Pyrope

Three people Lila claimed to be 'Besties' with.

_You_ _know you still bother_

Everyone had tried to apologise after that.

_Because love is for the poor_

She didn't forgive them.

One day she finally answered them but

_So_

"Cut out your knocking cause i will never come, I will never come to the door"

But it was through the TV not from a Doorway.

_You knew just what this was,_

The class finally realised they had screwed up.

_And i don't want you forever more._

Adrian had been thrown into a prison cell for assault, stalking and attempted Murder.

_I warned you before, baby_

She had warned them about Lila they just hadn't listened.

_I warned you before, oh honey_

They could only watch as Mari made it big in the fashion and music industry while they where in deep trouble future wise.

And as they turned on there TVs they were met with Marinette's Face singing

"Well i could've sworn, i told you i was mean"

_Im just a mean old thing_

________________________________________________________________________________hey ✨✨

Check out my Twitter

https://twitter.com/DSiren16?s=09

Since i've put up the outfits   
Also for other things

Welp thats all for now

Bye stars✨✨✨😘


End file.
